<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Valentine by ohnoshefell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709017">Be My Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoshefell/pseuds/ohnoshefell'>ohnoshefell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gendrya - Freeform, Happy Starks (ASoIaF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:36:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoshefell/pseuds/ohnoshefell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya needs Gendry to be her fake date and all he wants is a valentine.</p><p>-or-</p><p>Arya's harboring some feelings for the blacksmith that works for her family's company and he's already two steps ahead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lil Valentine's Day gift from me to me and you can all enjoy it too!</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was usually very quick on her feet and left no room for arguments on the things she said.</p><p>No questions, comments or concerns. Just her final word.</p><p>It always made sense to her too.</p><p>Except for this time. </p><p>"You heard me, Arya. I asked you if you asked Edric to be your date to our Valentine's Day dinner yet?"</p><p>Her mother's arms were crossed over her chest and she had one perfect auburn eyebrow arched in Arya's direction.</p><p>Arya resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just  scrunched up her face.</p><p>"I still don't see why we're having a Valentine's Day dinner. That's so cheesy and gross and-"</p><p>"Lovely, Arya. It's lovely." Her mother cut in, "Besides, it's more or less to celebrate Robb's engagement to Jeyne."</p><p>"So then why not call it an engagement dinner? I'm sure no one will mind."</p><p>Catelyn sighed and dropped her arms, "Why won't you just answer the question Arya? Did you ask Edric or-"</p><p>She didn't resist the urge to roll her eyes this time, "No, I didn't."</p><p>"Now why-"</p><p>"I asked Gendry." </p><p>She could slap herself, she really could. But she said it. She said his name and it was already out there.</p><p>She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole, but that wouldn't happen.</p><p>She also wanted to send Gendry a million apology cards in advance for throwing his name in the mix.</p><p>Her mother's eyes were wide and her mouth was hung open like a fish. Arya fought the urge to make a joke about her mother being Tully after all.</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>She thinks she can find some humor in the situation if her mother's reaction was anything to go by.</p><p>"I asked Gendry. He's my valentine for the dinner tomorrow night."</p><p>"Gendry, the blacksmith that makes all the metal work for your father's company Gendry?"</p><p>Arya furrowed her brow, "How many other Gendry's do you know?"</p><p>"Arya-"</p><p>"Look, you said you wanted me to have a date to this dinner and I do. Can I get back to work now?"</p><p>Catelyn straightened herself out and looked at Arya for a moment.</p><p>Arya could see the gears and cogs turning in her mother's mind as she sat in her office chair.</p><p>She sighed, "Yes."</p><p>Arya left her mother's office as fast as she could and made her way outside the front doors of the building and down to the forges where Gendry and his team worked.</p><p>She owed him an apology and a lot of promises of take out and gaming sessions if he was going to agree to being her date tomorrow night.</p><p>More than that, she owed herself an explanation as to why her heart beat erratically at the mere thought of Gendry being her date for anything at all.</p>
<hr/><p>He liked getting to do this, getting to do what he loved.</p><p>He knew not many people thought blacksmith's still existed. It was 2020 and there were factories and machines for any and everything.</p><p>But the Stark's didn't believe in Factories.</p><p>They believed in hand and homemade. </p><p>It was a giant step in owning his own gallery full of his very own metal work to admire, sell or whatever the hell he wanted.</p><p>Making the art pieces the Stark's displayed in their galas, making the tools they advertised for all their expeditions and household fixer uppers. It was all very gratifying and he knew it would take him further and further into his future.</p><p>He had started working for them when he was just 23, a year after having freshly graduated from college and moving from internship to internship till he found the job that stuck.</p><p>Working for the Stark's was fine. The property for their business was massively huge and the staff in every department was kind and hardworking. </p><p>The Stark's were always there, staying informed of all the business that went on and forming actual relationships with their employees and not just passing by from what he's heard of his other coworkers.</p><p>They certainly seemed that way whenever he saw them. </p><p>He just never really spoke to them unless it was absolutely dire or unless they were Arya.</p><p>He always kept his head down and trained to his anvil and the steam that would build around him as he made whatever creation they needed from him this time or the next.</p><p>But Arya. Arya he met the winter after he started working there and she had come home for holiday break from university.</p><p>She'd visit the company and make friends with everyone on the property.</p><p>Then one day she stumbled into his forge while he was making swords for the Stark's period gala and her eyes were so big and bright when she asked if he could make her one.</p><p>It was the first time he spoke more than three sentences with a Stark and the first friend he made while working there.</p><p>She'd visit everyday during her break to see what he was up to, ask him where he learned to do that and talk his ear off about anything.</p><p>He hated talking and hated listening but whenever she was around, he couldn't resist doing either.</p><p>Five years later and they had become best friends, he'd say.</p><p>She had graduated university, moved back home and started working at her family's company for a bit, only until she found an internship she liked.</p><p>He didn't notice until she came back home when his feelings for her started to become that of more than a friend.</p><p>When working in the forge hammering at a horse shoe while she read in the corner, occasionally casting a glance his way made his skin burn more than working in a forge did.  </p><p>When hearing her laugh made his heart beat faster or seeing her smile melted him to his core.</p><p>He doesn't bother trying to pinpoint the exact moment his feelings for her evolved, he just knows that they have and that they make him want to do stupid things like actually tell her about them.</p><p>And that's really all that this was. This letter, or <em>poem </em>rather, that he had written for her. It was what he felt in eleven pathetic lines. </p><p>It wasn't unprofessional, he doesn't think. He wasn't going to give it to her during work or anything like that and it's not like they were coworkers so to speak. So not an ounce of professionalism was to be lost.</p><p>But she was his bosses daughter.</p><p>That alone should've veered him off the path of telling Arya any part of how he felt, but he never listened to cautionary tales before so why start now?</p><p>He wasn't a poet, but for her, he'd try.</p><p>He'd give her the letter and let her do with it as she please and decide if the words in them meant anything at all to her.</p><p>He already knew they meant everything to him.</p>
<hr/><p>Getting through the company grounds is easy. It's wide and spread out and leaves no room for getting lost.</p><p>She walks from the main offices through the grass and towards the forges where she knows he's working.</p><p>It's mid February and it's chilly out. </p><p>She hugs herself clad only in her sweater as she walks, shooting the occasional smile at workers moving around.</p><p>She gets to the forge  and his face is hard as he focuses on the metal work in front of him.</p><p>She smiles to herself when he wipes at his forehead and smudges some soot on it in the process as she walks further in until she's stood across from him.</p><p>"Hey there, metal man."</p><p>She laughed at his expression when he looked up, eyes wide and blue.</p><p>He looked undeniably adorable, it should have been illegal.</p><p>As soon as it came, she pushed away the intrusive thought and the butterflies that came with it.</p><p>"Arya, hey. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm here to beg a favor and give endless apologies to you, two things I am not known for."</p><p>She continued at the look of confusion on his face.</p><p>"I need you to be my date to the Valentine's Day dinner my family is hosting tomorrow. My mother kept pushing me to ask Ned Dayne but I don't want to do that and I sort of already said I'd be bringing you and I'm sorry and-"</p><p>"I'll go with you."</p><p>"What?" She felt her eyes go wide with surprise.</p><p>"I'll do it, I'll go with you."</p><p>Arya's features broke out into a grin and she walked around the anvil, immediately pulling him into a hug, sweat and soot and all.</p><p>He hesitated before wrapping his arms around her too. He wondered if she felt his heartbeat against her own.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you big."</p><p>He laughed, "What are best friends for if not to fake date once in a blue moon?"</p><p>She let out a laugh a pulled away, smiling up at him.</p><p>"I mean it, thank you so much."</p><p>He smiled back at her warmly, "Anything for you."</p><p>She felt her breath catch in her throat and gave him a small smile before promising texts of details and seeing him tomorrow before saying goodbye and heading back to the offices.</p><p>She didn't know why she felt warmth spread through her, why she felt her heartbeat in her fingertips or why her cheeks were pink but not from the winter air, but she thought she might have a clue.</p><p>
  <em>Anything for you.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The following day, just as she promised, she texted him the address and the time and gave him a million thank you's all over again.</p><p>She was getting ready for the night in her childhood bedroom all while hoping tonight wouldn't be any harder than it already was going to be.</p><p>She scolded herself ten times over for getting her best friend involved in something he probably didn't want to be involved in and felt guilt rising when she realized she probably kept him from whatever he actually had planned for Valentine's Day.</p><p>Maybe he had had a date of his own planned and she just went and ruined that.</p><p>She immediately scowled at the thought and struggled hard with understanding why it bothered her so much thinking of him on a date with anyone else but she ultimately settled with thinking nobody would be good enough for her best friend.</p><p>And he truly was that. Her best friend she hadn't known she was lucky enough to have until tonight.</p><p>For years, her mother had been trying to push her to date someone, for years she had wanted it to be Ned Dayne and Gendry was helping her in deterring whatever future plans Arya's mother had made about her life without her.</p><p>She felt unclean using Gendry in such a way, but he seemed more than happy to do it, so she tried her hardest to keep that at the forefront of her mind.</p><p>A knock on her old bedroom door pulled her from her thoughts. </p><p>She walked towards her door and finished zipping up her dress before opening it.</p><p>"Hey Jon."</p><p>She smiled warmly at her favorite brother and he happily returned it.</p><p>"Munchkin." He pinched her cheeks like she was five again and she laughed before pulling away.</p><p>"Where's Ygritte?"</p><p>"Still on her way. Cat says you're bringing somebody. Gendry, was it?"</p><p>Arya smiled and nodded, "Yup, Gendry."</p><p>Jon looked at her, his eyes unclear and grey.</p><p>He looked so much like their father and so did she, it was one of her favorite things about him.</p><p>"This wouldn't happen to be the same Gendry you always go on and on about that works for Dad would it?"</p><p>Arya rolled her eyes and smiled at Jon's tone, "Seriously, how many Gendry's does anybody in the world know? I'm willing to bet he's the only one."</p><p>Jon smiled, "I'm just teasing. So when did that happen?"</p><p>Arya didn't crack under pressure but there were very few people she couldn't lie to very easily and Jon was one of them.</p><p>"Uh, you know it's actually a little fresh, very new. We're still best friends and all and it's just-"</p><p>"I see." He cut her off, giving her a look that he knew more than people gave him credit for.</p><p>"You see nothing."</p><p>"I see nothing, I know nothing. I'm very good at nothing it seems." He teased and she shook her head at him before giving him a smile.</p><p>"I should put my shoes on. It's almost five and you know how dad is."</p><p>"The sooner it starts the sooner it can end." They say at the same time before laughing.</p><p>Jon got up and made way to leave Arya's bedroom before turning and smiling at her.</p><p>"You look beautiful, by the way."</p><p>She looked down at the wine colored spaghetti strapped dress that she wore, her hair half up half down with a few careless strands framing her face and she smiled at him when she looked up. </p><p>She felt beautiful.</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
<hr/><p>He was very thankful that he listened to the voice in his head warning him that the Stark's were fancy people and wearing a suit would be his best and only option.</p><p>He was already a little gobsmacked from how big the Stark's estate was, though he had a good inkling of it just based off of working for them and that little word 'estate'.</p><p>The land was expansive and large. Trees lined the path towards the entrance of the house with thick branches of snow swooping over head.</p><p>The cobblestone walkway decorated with the winter rose bushes along them looked like something out of a movie and if he didn't know it before, he knew full well in that moment that the Stark's came from old money.</p><p>It was Friday the 14th and he resisted making some cheesy joke about Friday the 13th and my bloody valentine to whoever greeted him first.</p><p>His nerves would've been eating away at him, hell, he's certain they were. He just couldn't feel them with the mask of the cool air around him hugging his skin. He was also too distracted by the bouquet of daisies and lilacs that he carried in his hand.</p><p>The doors when he reaches them are large and wood and kind of like something out of a fairy tale. He rings the bell and fidgets with his hands and the flowers for a bit before the doors swing open.</p><p>"Gendry! Ah, good to see you here."</p><p>Mr.Stark wore that same warm smile he always sported whenever he'd make his daily check in's on the company lot. He was dressed in black slacks and a nice grey button down and a blazer to match his bottoms.</p><p>"Hello, Mr.Stark." </p><p>Ned opened the door a little wider and gestured for Gendry to come inside and he happily entered, feeling the instant shift of winter to warmth.</p><p>"I must say, I was a bit surprised to learn you were coming tonight."</p><p>Gendry turned to look at his boss and offered a polite smile, unsure of what to make of that.</p><p>"Were you?"</p><p>Ned smiled back, "Yes. Didn't really take you for somebody who likes social gatherings. Also would've staked my life on Arya showing up here with Nymeria instead of an actual date."</p><p>Gendry looked at his shoes, black and shiny. He was very, very thankful.</p><p>"Well you're not wrong about the social part. I don't really go out much, but when Arya asks for something it's hard to say no."</p><p>He felt like smacking himself for saying so much so soon and he suddenly remembered why he never spoke more than three words to anyone that wasn't Arya.</p><p>He looked up to gauge Mr.Stark's reaction and was both relieved and surprised to see a smile there.</p><p>"I couldn't agree more. Arya always finds a way of getting what she wants."</p><p>Gendry looked at him a bit longer and could see the person Arya always spoke so highly about. He was kind and patient and he didn't push further than you wanted him to.</p><p>The sound of shoes clacking against the staircase made them turn both their heads from each other and towards whoever was walking down.</p><p>He felt warmth rush through him and his palms felt sweaty while he steadied his brething.</p><p>Arya walked down the flight of stairs till she reached the bottom, looking like an absolute dream.</p><p>She had always been so beautiful and tonight only reiterated every single thing he liked about her.</p><p>Her tenacity, her kindness, her stubbornness and just her.</p><p>"Hey dad." She greeted her father, who walked over and dropped a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>"Your date's here." He muttered and she shook her head with a laugh before smiling his way.</p><p>"My valentine. Her voice was smooth and warm.</p><p>He smiled back,"M'lady."</p><p>Arya rolls her eyes at him before they land on the flowers he brought for her.</p><p>He features soften a bit and grey eyes meet blue ones.</p><p>"Those for me?"</p><p>He looked at the flowers then looked back up at her and nodded, his cheeks pink and heart thrumming happily.</p><p>"Yeah. Can't half ass being your valentine. I'm pulling out all the stops." He smiled before handing her the flowers.</p><p>She laughed and grabbed them before smiling down at the bouquet.</p><p>"These are my favorites, how did you know?"</p><p>He scratched the back of his head nervously before meeting her gaze, "You told me a couple of years ago."</p><p>Arya's grin only deepened and she grabbed his hand to lead him to the living room, where there were more people located.</p><p>"You really are the perfect valentine, huh?"</p><p>He looked down at her before reaching his free hand in his left pocket, making his letter was still there.</p><p>"I try."</p>
<hr/><p>The dinner party itself wasn't a dull affair so to speak. </p><p>Arya and Gendry just knew that they both would rather be in other places than celebrating with an entire group of people a holiday meant for two or one or however many were in love.</p><p>They're standing by a table littered with foods and drinks laughing about the joke he decided to tell her about Friday the 14th after all when her mother walks up to them.</p><p>"Arya."</p><p>"Hey mum."</p><p>Her mother gives her a tight smile before clearing her throat and arching a brow in Gendry's direction.</p><p>"Mother, this is my date, Gendry. Gendry, I'm sure you already know-"</p><p>"Nice to see you again, Mrs.Stark."</p><p>Arya smiled up at him and her mother just looked between the both of them.</p><p>"And you, Gendry. Tell me, when did you and Arya become more than," She waved her arms between the two of them and Arya would have panicked if she wasn't so busy trying to hold back her laughter.</p><p>"Well we've been best friends for a while now, five years I believe," He looked at Arya who nodded reassuringly.</p><p>"I guess it was only a matter of time before that evolved. The dating bit is fairly recent. But the feelings have always been there." He answered, hoping his voice didn't waver as much as he thought it did.</p><p>"I see." She spoke finally before smiling a little more and continuing, "Well, I must go and greet the other guests, so I'll see you two around then?"</p><p>Arya looked at her mother funny, "Sure."</p><p>Her mother walked off and Arya turned to Gendry with that same funny look, "That was weird."</p><p>Gendry's brows furrowed, "What was weird?"</p><p>"Mum, she didn't interrogate you or anything like that, just sort of accepted everything and walked off."</p><p>Gendry looked at Arya, "Hm."</p><p>"She's up to something." Arya's eyes were narrowed and Gendry snorted.</p><p>"Arya I don't think your mother is-"</p><p>"Arya Stark, the girl who broke my heart."</p><p>Gendry's sentence was cut short and he and Arya both turned from each other to the new voice in front of them.</p><p>Arya's face dropped from narrowed eyes and scrunched features to a flat stare.</p><p>"Edric Dayne, who won't go away."</p><p>Ned smiled at Arya before smiling at Gendry and reaching a hand forward, "Ned Dayne."</p><p>Gendry looked at Arya who just shrugged. He shook Ned's hand and noted how remarkably soft it was.</p><p>"Gendry Waters."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Gendry."</p><p>Gendry just nodded before looking at Arya. Her gaze was trained to the ground.</p><p>"Your mother told me you wanted a valentine."</p><p>"Of course she did." Arya snorted derisively before looking up at Ned, "Listen Ned, I already have a valen-"</p><p>"I know, I know. We just met." Ned smiled before speaking again, "I'm not here to cause any trouble. Promise."</p><p>Arya stared at him for a bit before nodding, "Alright. We'll see you around."</p><p>Ned tipped his fingers off at both of them, "That you will."</p><p>He walked off and Arya shook her head before looking up at Gendry.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Gendry, for getting you involved in all this. You probably had plans and I put you in this weird little mess."</p><p>Gendry laughed before placing his hands on both her shoulders. They both glanced down at them at the same time, almost like they both felt the pulsing and the electricity there.</p><p>He shook his head before smiling at her, "Arya, it's okay. I already told you it was. I'm happy to help."</p><p>Arya smiled hesitantly, "If you say so."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Arya gave him a short nod before her eyes brightened.</p><p>"You want a house tour?"</p><p>Gendry laughed and nodded his head, "Sure."</p>
<hr/><p>It was weird, she thought, weird how they had been best friends for five years and he had never been to her house before but she thinks it's mostly a situation of her having moved out two years ago to her own apartment with her own roommate and less a thing of her hiding her family's huge house from him.</p><p>She takes him to the kitchens, which are lined with brown cabinets and a fridge so big it looked like two compacted into one. Glass doors lined one wall of the kitchen that lead out to the backyard, lined with tall trees and thick layers of snow.</p><p>She takes him to the basement which her little brother Rickon had converted into the 'bro cave' for Stark siblings only but he makes an exception for Gendry after learning he's the blacksmith that made all those cool swords and axes and hammers that their parents lined up in their galleries.</p><p>She shows him the library that's located all the way in the back of the house, where Bran and Meera are squared away and takes him to the section that holds all the books on blacksmithing from 280 AC to 295 AC and he almost loses his mind over it.</p><p>She tells him he can read and borrow however many books he wants and he looks at her like a kid who just got everything he wanted and more on Christmas.</p><p>She shows him the attic, which houses ancient relics of the Stark family tree, including her Halloween costumes which ranged from Wenda the White Fawn to Nymeria of Rhoyne and it reminded him of all the reasons why he was so scared but so ready to tell her how he felt about her.</p><p>Next, she showed him her old bedroom, with grey walls and purple curtains and posters of all her favorite punk rock bands.</p><p>The fairy lights hung everywhere and books scattered about with sports gear tucked away in the corner was all so utterly Arya, it made his stomach flutter.</p><p>"This was my favorite place. I made it so very me and always felt safe here."</p><p>Gendry nodded his head as he looked around and smiled at her CD's of 'The Strokes' and 'Blur'.</p><p>"It feels that way."</p><p>She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her and he soon joined her.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" He asked after a moment and she looked at him.</p><p>"Is it really okay? I mean, I know you say it is and I believe you but it was unfair of me to just throw your name out there."</p><p>He looked at her and grabbed her hand, "Arya, it's okay. If anyone's throwing my name out there, I'm thrilled it's you. Besides, this wasn't too far off from what I had wanted to do tonight."</p><p>Arya's eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean?"</p><p>His throat felt dry but looking into her grey eyes that felt like the warmth you found on a winter day he felt okay, like he could actually say what he felt.</p><p>He reached in his pocket for the letter and looked at her.</p><p>"I mean, I didn't plan to spend today with more than one person, but what matters is that that one person is here and that I tell her-"</p><p>"Arya, the foods ready!" Robb spoke as he barged in.</p><p>Arya's head snapped from Gendry's to the door and it was only then that she realized how close they had gotten. </p><p>His hand was holding hers and they were both turned towards each other like they were telling each other a secret that no one else was meant to hear. His head was leaning closer to hers and she kind of wanted to smack Robb upside the head for interrupting.</p><p>"Whoa! Sorry, lovebirds. Didn't mean to interrupt." Robb chuckled once he took in how close they were.</p><p>Arya glared in her older brother's direction, "We'll be down in a minute."</p><p>"Okay. I know it's Valentine's Day and all, but get a room." He joked.</p><p>"We had a room!" Arya shouted at his retreating figure.</p><p>She sighed and shook her head before turning to Gendry.</p><p>"Sorry about him. That's Robb by the way. Older brother."</p><p>Gendry shook his head, steadying his breathing, "It's fine. We should probably head downstairs then, yeah?"</p><p>Arya's eyes rounded a little bit and she furrowed her brows, "Oh, yeah. Sure."</p><p>She felt a little deflated, a little disappointed. Kind of like she had been waiting to hear whatever he was about to say for a lifetime only to be interrupted.</p><p>She ignores the pang in her chest as she leads them downstairs and towards the dining room.</p><p>It was only Valentine's Day and he was only her fake date.</p><p>She had no reason for her heart to hurt.</p><p>And yet it did.</p>
<hr/><p>Dinner is wild and loud and everything she thinks her mother didn't want it to be but it's only because somebody (and she's willing to bet it's Theon) gave Rickon two shots of somehting <em>very </em>strong and also took two shots himself.</p><p>Ned Dayne is looking around, sending the occasional smile Arya's way and Gendry doesn't like his indigo eyes or the way they have a finishing sparkle, like some magic trick he's trying to show Arya.</p><p>Jon and Ygritte are lost in their own little bubble and her mother is shaking her head hopelessly at Theon's rendition of 'All By Myself'.</p><p>"For the last time Theon, you are not Celine Dion."</p><p>Theon narrowed his eyes at Bran, "I could be if I wanted to."</p><p>Bran shook his head, "I don't think so, there's only one Celine my friend."</p><p>Arya snorted into her mashed potatoes and gave Gendry a look that made him release a snort of his own.</p><p>"So, Gendry," Her mother started and Arya grabbed his hand underneath the table, "How's the blacksmithing been?"</p><p>Gendry smiled politely her way, "It's been good. I actually just started those iron renaissance reworks the other day."</p><p>Catelyn smiled back, delightfully surprised, "Oh really? That's lovely. We'll be having a gallery open for the renaissance pieces, though I'm sure you'll be attending the gallery as Arya's date instead of as a presenter."</p><p>He smiled back, unsure of what to say until Arya gives his hand a squeeze.</p><p>"Of course. I'm her guy and she's my girl as long as she keeps me around." </p><p>Her father smiled at them, something hidden in his eyes and Jon and Ygritte shot Arya an amused look while the rest of the table laughed and smiled their way.</p><p>"Very well." Her mother nodded. He didn't know if she was upset or happy but he didn't bother questioning it.</p><p>He only cared if one person at that table was upset or happy and she was holding his hand and smiling into her glass of wine.</p><p>He thinks she's happy and he hopes beyond hope that this is more than pretending.</p>
<hr/><p>"I'm your girl, huh?" She asked him as they stood by the fireplace, chatting among themselves.</p><p>He smiled down at her, "Girl, Valentine, M'lady. Everything and whatever comes after everything."</p><p>She smiled up at him and was going to say something along the lines of liking that before they were interrupted once more.</p><p>"You know, for the happy couple, you don't really share your affections that much."</p><p>Ned Dayne walked over towards them, finding absolutely no problem in interrupting their solace.</p><p>"You know, for someone who said they aren't here to cause any trouble, you sure seem to like to cause trouble." Arya shot back.</p><p>"I'm just saying. I've seen Jon and Ygritte doing indecent things more than I'd like to admit."</p><p>"That sounds like a you problem." Arya said, bored already.</p><p>"It does, doesn't it? This is also a me problem."</p><p>Arya looked confused until she saw Ned gesture between her and Gendry.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him, "Gendry and I need absolutely none of your concern."</p><p>"Are you guys even really together?"</p><p>Gendry narrowed his eyes at Ned, "My relationship with Arya is not up for your speculation." </p><p>HIs voice was rough and edgy and Arya felt her eyes go a little round in surprise from how much she liked it.</p><p>"It is if it's fake."</p><p>Arya shook her head at him, "Step off, Dayne."</p><p>"Not a chance, Stark."</p><p>"Ned would you please just leave us-"</p><p>Arya's words were cut short when she felt Gendry's hands cup her face gently, his eyes meeting her gaze. He looked at her briefly and she gave him a small nod before he kissed her.</p><p>Arya's heart felt like it was going to burst. Her body felt like every atom was rising to the surface and she felt like warmth and love and home.</p><p>Gendry's lips were soft against her own as she kissed him back. He tasted like all the things she loved in life.</p><p>His hands dropped, one pulling her closer by her waist and the other tangled in her hair. He breathed her in and all his senses were wrapped up in her.</p><p>They would've stayed like that forever if a throat hadn't cleared in front of them.</p><p>They pulled away and steadied their breathing, both afraid to break the others gaze.</p><p>"That was some kiss." Ned said, his face a little less soft than it had been earlier.</p><p>Arya looked at Ned this time and gave him a look.</p><p>"Yeah well, thanks for the interruption. Would've been something else if you hadn't." She gave him a wide smile before walking off, grabbing a light, grey coat by the door and stepping outside.</p><p>Ned looked at Gendry who was looking at the door before he smiled at Ned.</p><p>"That's my girl."</p>
<hr/><p>He went out after her soon after she had left and was glad to see she was just walking through the linear cobblestone path of trees overlapping with trees and winter roses scattered about.</p><p>He walked over to her and she looked at him and smiled.</p><p>"Did I ever say thank you for tonight?" She asked softly as they walked in step with one another.</p><p>He looked at her, "You're kidding, right?"</p><p>She laughed lightly and smiled up at him, "I'm serious. Thank you. It means a lot. It's just-"</p><p>She stops speaking for a moment and begins chewing on her bottom lip, unsure of whether or not she should speak what's on her mind.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked after a moment and she gazed into his eyes as they kept walking.</p><p>She took a deep breath in before looking forward and speaking her mind.</p><p>"It's just not a lot of people see me. They never notice and when they do, they don't care. Only a few people had actually seen me without me having to beg them to. My father and Jon and Bran. They always liked all the things about me that people told me were wrong."</p><p>She paused to glance at him and she smiled, "But then I met you and everything you liked about it was everything that people wanted to change, but you never asked me to change. You've always just accepted me and have been the best friend I've ever had. I didn't realize I had felt more until tonight."</p><p>He felt his heart beating wildly, like all the things he didn't think would come true suddenly were.</p><p>"I didn't realize how much I loved your smile or how dorky you get when you don't know what to say. How much I love how you love being a blacksmith and are willing to fight any and everybody on its practicality as a career."</p><p>They began walking back towards the house, appreciating the long path ahead of them.</p><p>He laughed and she kept speaking, reaching for his hand and interlocking their fingers, "How you never spoke or listened to anybody but you let me ramble on and on about whatever stupid thing I'm thinking. I didn't realize how at home my heart feels with you until I put us in this dumb situation and I maybe feel like I sort of ruined it all. Friendship, Valentine's Day, whatever."</p><p>Gendry stopped walking and she stopped with him. It started flurrying above them as small snowflakes danced through the air and landed on cobblestone.</p><p>"I have something for you. It's pretty cheesy and I wrote it about two weeks ago, but it's how I've felt for a while now." </p><p>She looked at him, her eyes curious as he let go of her hand and reached into his pocket to pull out the letter.</p><p>He placed the folded paper gently in her hands and gestured for her to unfold it and read its contents.</p><p>She smiled at him before she unfolded the letter and gasped at the delicate illustrations of tiny wolves and flowers and hearts around the poem in the center that he wrote her two weeks ago.</p><p>
  <em>"Your eyes are steel</em>
</p><p><em>and when they </em> <em>glea</em><em>m</em></p><p>
  <em>they bring to life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>this blacksmith's dream,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your heart is iron,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So wild and brave</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've always been</em>
</p><p>
  <em>all that I crave,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your hair is bronze</em>
</p><p>
  <em>your smile, it shines</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh won't you be my valentine?"</em>
</p><p>She gently held a hand to her mouth, eyes round and heart beating loud.</p><p>She looked up at him in wonder and disbelief.</p><p>"You wanted me to be your valentine this whole time?"</p><p>His eyes were blue and bright, cheeks pink from the cold winter air biting at them as they stood outside of her house where the music was loud.</p><p>He nods and smiles down at her, "Of course. It was never just tonight."</p><p>Arya didn't know if it was from how cold it was in the air or from how warm she felt all over her body, but tears pricked at her eyes and she swept them away.</p><p>"Gendry it's beautiful." She spoke softly and he gave her a gentle smile while he placed both his hands on her arms.</p><p>"So are you."</p><p>She felt the wind knocked out of her and she knew for certain that he saw her, he had always seen her in the five years that they'd known each other.</p><p>"That's what I was trying to tell you before your brother interrupted us earlier. I've felt this way about you for a long time. You've always been so kind and you're so smart, so indisputably you. You always find a way to bring a smile to my face, to make me laugh about the things I thought were stupid, to see the good in the bad."</p><p>He pulled her closer to him, leaning down so their eyes were leveled with one another.</p><p>"I know exactly how you feel about being seen. I had never been seen before until you. I was always just there. But you saw me and you cared about me. It's terrifying being seen but I wouldn't want anybody else to read me the way you do."</p><p>Arya let out a small breath of laughter before leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes briefly before opening them to stare into his.</p><p>"You see me."</p><p>"And you see me." He spoke, their noses lightly brushing each other.</p><p>"Gendry." She said softly.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Will you be my valentine?"</p><p>"Real or fake?" He said in fake serious voice. She laughed and shoved him lightly.</p><p>"Real and forever. My valentine."</p><p>He cradled her head in his hands and smiled down at her.</p><p>"As long as you're mine."</p><p>"I'm yours." She nodded and his grin broadened.</p><p>"Then happily."</p><p>And he dropped his head and kissed her the way he knew was real and true. </p><p>His lips moved languidly against hers and he bit her lip the way she did earlier and smiled when she gasped.</p><p>This was it, what putting his heart on the line got him and it told him everything he always knew.</p><p>If it was Arya, then he would always wear his heart on his sleeve.</p><p>And if it was Arya, then he would always have a valentine.</p><p>She was his Valentine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day!!!</p><p>xoxo,<br/>ohnoshefell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>